What Do You Know of Dragons?
by Hahren Cassandra
Summary: 'That's the thing about love, its burns you alive'. That's what the people always said about True Love. A new girl with a familiar face comes to Storybrooke, will happy endings be in the picture? Rumbelle.
1. Chapter 1

What do you know of Dragons?

There have always been stories of dragons as long as there have been knights in search of glory and gold, as the cunning beasts have both to offer their slayers. In the old days the great beasts roamed the sky, terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Then the knights came and killed them. Few remained by the time of the Queen and Snow, but those left are the oldest. They hoard their treasure greedily and sleep for long days on beds of bone. But dragons are not the only beasts that shake the world beneath their feet. Men are just as capable and many times more fierce. And those with magic? More fearsome of them all.

- Hans Grimm, A History of the Kingdoms: Magic and Men

How do you settle back into a life you abandoned over a decade ago? That question kept the young woman awake the entire flight from Heathrow to Bangor. If it had been solely up to her discretion she would have stayed in her small corner of the world, but being the only family her uncle had left she found herself on a Boeing 747 back to Maine. To that tiny corner of the world she had been running from since her fifteenth birthday. Back to her glorified jailor of an uncle. Her dark musings were interrupted by the pilot's landing announcement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we are about to begin our descent into Bangor, Maine in fifteen minutes. If you would please raise your tray tables and fasten your seat belts while our stewards do one last round to pick up any rubbish. The local time is half past ten with a temperature of negative four. Thank you for picking Virgin Airlines and have a lovely trip." She tucked away her immigration form for customs, happy to have kept her American citizenship, it usually meant shorter lines. Also less time to mope about missing her cozy little cottage in Yorkshire. It had been a bit chilly in the winters, and the central air was not always reliable leading to skimpy covering in the summer nights. There had been the perpetual squeaky screen door no amount of oil could fix, try as her adorably doty Irish landlady had so many times. But it had been her home for five happy years. Then her uncle's doctors had called and she'd sadly returned her key and collected the security deposit, the older Irish woman giving her a kiss on the cheek and a small iron crucifix for luck. Iron, the old woman said, keeps the fae folk from snatching you up. If only a little iron worked so well on bad uncles. Tucking the pendant beneath her sweater, she made a final check of her bag and passport. The sooner she was immersed in her new life the better.

As she had thought there wasn't much of line at eleven in Bangor. The hardest part was finding a bus to Storybrooke. The closest one was still a good twenty miles from the actual town. From there she caught a taxi, the driver laughing at her the entire time for her 'funny' accent. You spend twelve years abroad and come back without one she wanted to say, but held her tongue. It was probably no the worlds best idea to get into a fight with the only person who was willing to take her to this tiny little town in the middle of nowhere. It was one in the morning when she hit Main street. The only thing open was Granny's diner, she decided to grab a little caffiene boost since there didn't appear to be any place to crash just yet. Her Uncle wouldn't be up for at least another five hours.

"Flat white please" she asked a waitress with red hair extensions. The girl just stared at her for a minute.

"Flat white?"

"Flat white, you know, coffee and milk." The girl nodded and smiled.

"Not from around here are you?"

"What gave me away?" The girl, Ruby she introduced herself, laughed and got her order. Seeing no one else in the dinner Ruby grabbed a cup of coffee herself and joined her.

"Whats your name, we don't many visitors to Storybrooke, I want to be the first to know. So spill." If she weren't so tired, she might have laughed at the slightly nosey behavior of the small town waitress.

"Cristabella, most people call me Cris. My uncle Moe..."

"Oh my god! You're French's neice? Girl your poor uncle is so lucky to be breathing." Cris' eyes widened, she knew her uncle had been hospitalized, but lucky to be alive? "Thank god for Emma, otherwise Gold would have killed him."

"Emma?"

"Sheriff. She managed to find your uncle before he had his head bashed in." Cris massaged her temples, gods what had she gotten herself into? "So, you here to take care of him or something?"

"Only family he's got. Otherwise I'd still be in Yorkshire. Hopefully I can get a job while I'm here, I had to leave my last one to come here."

"What did you do?"

"Nurse. Another reason my uncle contacted me I guess. A live in caregiver." Ruby giggled and finished her coffee.

"Well, I do know someone who works in the hospital. He owes me a favor. I'll ask him if he thinks theres any positions available." For the first time that night, Cris smiled.

No one knows the origins of magic. There are two main schools of thought in this matter. The first is the Dracophiles who believe that magic in entwined with the existence of dragons. Their ideology will be discussed in a later chapter. The second is the true love theory. Love has long been known as a powerful antidote to many curses, giving rise to the belief that love and other such emotions are the basis of magic. Many a mage ascribes to this, their reasoning that numerous enchantments are enhanced with strong emotional input. This writer, a theoretical magician, can only speculate. Still, imagine the possibilities should this essence of pure love ever be bottled.

- B. Grimm, The Theoretics of Magic

Her uncle didn't have a room for her to stay in, so Cris found herself a place at Granny's B&B, with a discount because Ruby took such a shine to her. Moe French was still wearing a neck brace and a leg cast, but had otherwise recovered from his encounter with the most feared man in town. This left her with little to do except housekeeping duties. She was furious at him taking advantage of their familial tie, but did her duty. She dusted his shelves and laundered his clothes and cooked his meals without a single word of gratitude from the florist. If anything he seemed to go out of his way avoid her. Was it her imagination or did he seemed frightened of her? That was ridiculous, they hadn't exchanged so much as a hello since her mother's family had taken her in. Chalking up his behavior to personal quirkiness, she let it go.

She escaped from his silent prescence by spending her free time in the diner looking through the listings for any job or taking walks in the forests around the town. There didn't appear to be so much as a cashier job available in Storybrooke. Not wanting to run through her savings on renting a room she turned her attention to finding cheaper accomodations. Her uncle was not going to give her a roof over her head, so that was out of the question. She

It wasn't long before she met Ruby's friends Emma, Mary Margaret and Ashley. The four women found that they clicked instantly. It was starting to become a regular occurance in Storybrooke to see the four women sharing a coffee at the diner or strolling down the street together. The town rumor mill was buzzing about this new happening, all eager to find out more about Storybrooke's newest (and currently most exotic) residence. The mayor even had Sydney Glass tailing her. To Regina's dissapointment there didn't appear to be much to learn. A nurse from the UK with a distant relation to one Moe French, end of story. The only interesting detail being that her parents had passed around her fifteenth birthday and she's spent a few short weeks in Storybrooke before bolting and disappearing for the next twelve years. Nothing Regina could currently put to use, not even enough to prevent the woman from meeting with Whale and getting a job after a month of searching the papers.

The mayor was not the only prominent figure in Storybrooke interested in the background story of Miss French. Through his own sources the loan shark also found out about her brief time in Maine. She'd only been in Storybrooke a few weeks before vanishing. Her mother's family had a hand in getting her across the pond and putting her through the English academic system. Her uncle had made not attempts to remain her legal guardian and from what others said, offered the girl no comfort in her time of grieving. It was a very, very little known fact that Gold had a soft spot for children, especially those who lost their parents. The fact that Moe had all but ignored his neice when he couldn't get anything from her inheritance made him hate the man all the more. He was on his way to question Moe about his neice when he ran into the young woman (quite literally).

It was one of the slightly warmer days of April and people were taking advantage. Children were swarming the new park Regina had contructed and many people were jogging down the snowless streets. It made him envious of all the people who could run and jump and dance without crippling pain shooting up their legs. Lucky bastards had no idea how lucky they truly were just to move freely. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the woman barreling down the street until she knocked him over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She quickly pulled out the earbuds from her ears and reached out to help him up. The angry words he had in store for the idiot who knocked him over died in his throat when he saw her face. Belle, his sweet, beautiful, fearless Belle. Her brown curls were tied back and she was wearing an old hoodie with shorts, but he would have recognized her anywhere. "I'm such a clutz, oh listen to me..blithering on like a mental. Again I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it dearie, no harm done" she laughed nervously and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Enjoying the springtime are we?"

"Me and everyone else it seems. I'm Cris" she extended her hand. He gave a small smile and raised her hand to his lips. She felt like giggling all over again, in one moment he'd reduced to her to a blushing school girl.

"A pleasure." He held onto her hand a moment longer than necessary, not ready to release his true love after spending almost three decades without her.

"Well, I better go, my shift starts in thirty. Nice meeting you." She replaced the ear buds and resumed her run to the hospital. "Cheers!" The pawnbroker smiled at her retreating form, the inner imp jumping and dancing for joy and even admiring the amount of toned leg the modern clothes were showing. That momentary joy was overshadowed by dark rage at a certain evil queen. For years he had thought her dead because of his fear of becoming that weak, lame coward again. Regina had been so happy to throw her 'death' in has face. She had all but ripped out his heart for her collection. It would seem the Queen had not been entirely truthful. A trip to the Mayor's office was in order.

I am the wolf of torrid battlefields

The she wolf among shattered shields

Walking between the broken spears

And eternal slumbering soldiers

The sunset red begins another night

Though battle's half the fright

The dragon's howl shatters high

The maiden I, can not outrun the sky

- Melilot van Meere, 'The Dragon and the Shield Maiden', verses 12-19

When Belle left the Dark Castle she eventually ended up beyond the western mountains in the country of Avaros. Unlike the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, magic was illegal. Wizards were considered abominations and hunted down by the theocratic government's foot soldiers. Belle had learned all this from an old man she had given two gold coins to show her safe passage to the country's capital city. To insure the old man would keep his promise Belle had offered another two once they reached the city.

She had chosen this land not only because it was as far as she could get on foot, but it was as different from home and the Dark Castle as possible. It would give her the needed space to heal her broken heart.

"And ahead, you see the paladins at the borders of Avaros" the old man pointed with a bony speckled finger at five men in shining silver armor. She couldn't see their faces due to their helmets and it made the paladins all the more menacing. Two of the soldiers were standing in front of a cage. "Looks like they caught another one. Easy girl, you're going to need to go through a check to prove you're no witch."

"Wait? What do you.." Two of the soldiers grabbed her arms to keep her in place as their captain placed a bare hand on her forehead. For several terrifying minutes he held her. The captain then nodded and the soldiers released her.

"You may pass." She wanted nothing more than to run from these imposing men. Gathering her things her guide was ready to lead her on. It was a quieter, gentler voice than made her stop once more.

"Food for a starving man?" It came from the cage. Belle could hear the sincerity in his voice. A previous prisoner herself, she could sympathize. She reached into her bag and removed a slightly hard piece of bread and a small hunk of cheese.

"Here." The paladins allowed her to pass the prisoner food through the bars of his cage. A slender hand appeared from heavy black robes. So a man, not a beast.

"Thank you for your kindness. The Creator smile on you." Belle couldn't speak, only stare at those slender hands, so like another wizard she had known. "Do not be frightened of me child," his voice even lower, she had to lean in to hear him, "and now, get away from this cage." Belle backed away slowly as the man stood up. The knights started barking at him to sit and shut it, but he paid them no mind. Instead he dropped the food Belle had given him and cast back his hood. A man he was indeed, one with a younger man than she'd expected, but hair silvery white. "Keeper of the Underworld will be most pleased with the souls I shall send him this day." He raised his hand and it erupted in flame. The knights unsheathed their weapons and raised them to strike the the wizard down. He onnly laughed at the knights as he hurled the fire ball not at them, but the cage door. Their swords missed as he rolled out of the cage with a huge hole where one side used to be. Cojuring another fire ball the platinum haired wizard tossed it at their feet, throwing them off guard.

Belle had never seen such raw elemental magic before. Rumplestiltskin had kept the displays of his power to a minimum, and even those looked like parlor tricks compared to this. She ducked behind the ruined cage as the knights began to fall one by one. It did not take long for the wizard to dispatch his former jailors. Their bodies were consumed by fire and ice.

Her guide had fled when the wizard had broken free leaving Belle to deal with this new threat on her own. She knew she should be terrified of this man. He had just slain five men with little more than a few flicks of his hand. What was going to stop him from doing the same to her?

"What's your name girl?" The wizard asked as he replaced his ragged cloak with one of the finer fur lined ones the dead paladins wore. "Those men," he gestured to the bodies on the ground, "were thugs. They got what they deserved. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Why?"

"Because I can smell magic on you. That and you're clearly not from around here. Nothing to gain from turning me in. So, name?"

"Belle. Will you tell me yours?" The wizard gave a toothy smile that sent tingles down her spine.

"Illias."

Ooh, see the fire is sweepin'

Our very street today

Burns like a red coal carpet

Mad bull lost its way

War, children, it's just a shot away

It's just a shot away

War, children, it's just a shot away

It's just a shot away

- The Rolling Stones, Gimme Shelter

There aren't many things that make Storybrooke stand out from other small towns in Maine. Yes, they have a new resident writer, but he's no Stephen King. What they do have that makes them unique is the tea shop. It's an unassuming little shop, no new age patterns of celtic knots and the mother goddess or neon colors on the doors, with only a small whitewashed sign advertising 'The Tea House'.

Inside there are rows and rows of shelves filled with Billy's many bottles of herbs and spices. Most of them are commonly found in the forests of Stoeybrooke, the more exotic ones are kept in the back. Nothing illegal mind you, though Billy also acts as town apothecary. While the town has an excellent medical staff, many choose an alternative treatment. Speaking of which, in comes one of his regulars.

"Good morning Mr. Gold. Here for the regular?" The older man comes in once a week for one of Billy's pain relief remedies. That and for what gossip the tall blonde man has overheard as his patrons go about their business.

"Of course. Though, make it a bit stronger today would you?" Billy disappears into the back to gather his ingrediants. He sets out of a number of leafy herbs and barks pieces on the counter with his mortar and pestle. "Been busy have we?"

"Town's been buzzing lately, some think its the climate change making everything feel different. Climate change, like that would explain missing people and fixed clocks." Billy adds an oil from his pocket into the squishy green mix. "And theres talk of the two new people in town. That writer guy, you know the one always tailing the Sheriff or the Mayor's kid. Kinda gives me the creeps. Then theres the nurse. Fresh from over the pond. Other than her being French's niece no one seems to know that much about her." The writer was currently none of the pawnbroker's concern, especially if he continued on his course of helping Emma. The girl though, it could be dangerous, emotional entanglements were a liability in war. Should Regina suspect something about her...it could end badly for both of them. "Oh, and I saw a unicorn in the forest." Rum raised an eybrown at that. "Just kidding."

"Those jokes get funnier every week, knife ear."

"No funnier than yours imp." The two wizards were among the few that remembered the other realm. Rum because he was the creator if the curse and Illias had used a powerful shielding spell. The couldn't wield their powers in this world, but their knowledge of older arcane arts was intact. This allowed one to play his shadowy games of chess and the other to remain off his board. "Is it really her?"

"That remains to be seen."

"I was her friend. I kept her safe when there was no one else. I at least deserve a yes or no." Damn that young wizard, but he could not deny the truth. She had been his friend. He would be lying if he were to say he wasn't jealous of the relationship the two shared.

"She has Belle's face."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: OUaT is property of its creators and ABC. I'm only dabbling in their world, with no claim to anything (though if I did...) Anyways, a few notes, this takes place in Storybrooke with flash backs to the fairytale world with Belle and an OC of mine who was originally intended to be a minor OC in another story. However the tricky little bastard decided to come and jump into this story. Sadly the only thing I had own..oh well, enjoy oh, and please enjoy. Reviews will make me update faster and more motivated.

_In the beginning there were two beings, the Creator and the Keeper. The Creator brought light in being, and all the world with it. The Keeper brought shadow and the Underworld. For a time they lived together in this new world as husband and wife. The Creator soon turned her attention to youngest beings, men. Fragile and weak compared to herself, she named them her special children. They blossomed in her light and knew no death. The Keeper grew jealous and slew the first children. This broke the Creator's heart. She imprisoned her husband in his own realm with the veil of reality keeping him locked away for all eternity. To guard that border she made a set of guardians from storm wind with fire in their bellies. As she wept her tears brought life into the beasts. These beasts were the first dragons._

_- From the archives of the Castle of the Prophets, attributed to Sainte Gervaise the Blind_

"Alright, now take a deep breath" Cris smiled gently at the young boy, Henry, as he sucked in a huge breath, "and out. Wow, quite the set of lungs you've got there."

"Thanks. So, you're new here right?"

"Word spreads fast here doesn't it?" She laughed and let Henry play with her stethoscope as she made a few marks on his chart. He was a nice kid, even if his mother was giving off bad vibes. The Mayor was thankfully outside the office making a few calls. This saved the young nurse from the ice cold glares the woman had been giving her.

"Is that yes?" Persistant boy, how cute!

"Yes. Now, hold out your arm and lets check your blood pressure." As she thought, Henry was a perfectly healthy ten year old. Normally, from what the other nurses told her, Dr. Whale performed Henry's yearly physical, but was busy acting as medical expert for the Kathryn Nolan case. "What have you got there Henry?" Henry was flipping through a large leather bound volume as they waited for his mother to finish her calls.

"A book. It's very important."

"Mind if I take a look?" Henry hesistated, but handed over the tome. "Wow, these pictures are beautiful. Did your mother get this for you?"

"No, my teacher gave it to me." She continued to flip through the book, mesmerized by the illustrations. One in particular caught her attention. It was off two men, a blonde in a fur lined cloak and the other in shadow, only a pair of thin hands illuminated. There was a small line of swirling text beneath stating 'The elf and the Imp'. Some how they looked familiar. "Oh, I like that one. It's about two wizards who quarrel and duel over a princess, but she gets kidnapped."

"How does the story end?"

"It hasn't happened yet." The nurse raised an eyebrow. "I think the princess is still waiting for her happy ending."

"Well, she might have to get that happy ending on her own. No one hands you things on a silver platter." Henry smiled.

"That's pretty cool. What do you know..." Regina opened the door as she snapped her phone shut.

"All done?" Cris nodded and gave the mayor her payment order. "Where's Dr. Whale?"

"Down at the Sheriff's office madame mayor. He won't be back in his office until this afternoon." Regina pursed her lips in an annoyed pout. She prefered dealing with people she knew to be firmly under her thumb. That and outsiders in her town were a sign of the weakening curse. The writer was bad, but this nurse... Regina had a sick feeling of deja vu. "He did say that if anyone wanted to get in contact with him his mobile would be on." By anyone, he had meant Regina.

"No, that's alright. Come Henry, I'll give you a ride to school." Henry shouldered his school bag and followed his mother out of the office, but excused himself saying he'd left his jacket on the table.

"Ask Emma about Operation Cobra." Then he was gone. Cris could only shake her head. Kids were funny sometimes, they were so ready to believe in fantasy and magic. And why not, with a pinch of magic anything was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: For those wondering, this is not Belle/OC, though the rest of the chapter will explain a bit more why. And don't worry there will be Rumbelle in the next chapter, just taking time to let it build. Reviews speed on the writing *hint hint

_One, two the imp comes for you_

_Three, four lock your door_

_Five, six don't be tricked_

_Seven, eight way to late_

_Nine, ten your lose, his win_

-Unknown, The Frontier Rhyme

The long workday was over for several of the lovely ladies of Storybrooke so Ruby decided for them to have a girls night out. There was only one bar in town making it the only place for them to go. Had someone from the Enchanted realm walked in he might have seen a gathering of the most prestigious women in the kingdoms. To the people of bewitched Storybrooke it was just Mary Margaret, Ruby, Ashley, and Cris. Emma had been invited out, but had declined to work late. On their second round of drinks, they checked out the single men.

"Oh, look at the butt on that one." Ashley and Cris laughed at Ruby's comment, but Mary Margaret only blushed. "See anything you like new girl?"

"Whose the blonde guy? I haven't seen him around."

"That's Billy, he owns the Apothecary. Totally gay." Ashley frowned at Ruby.

"He's not gay, he just wasn't interested in going out with you." Ruby stuck out her tongue at the blonde princess. "He's really nice, always gave me free teas when I was pregnant with Alexandra. Even offered to help me pay medical bills from time to time."

"Quite the knight in shining armor." Cris swirled the last of her gin and tonic, "anyone else want another?" All three wanted another round. Ashley asked for two more, lots of time to make up for since she'd been pregnant. Cris had almost gotten to the bar when another drunk patron knocked into her. In flats there would have been no problem, but in a pair of stilettos balance gave way for fashion. It was astrong pair of hands that kept her from banging her skull on the polished wood bar.

"You alright?"

"Fine, thanks for the save." Her ankle was a bit twisted up though that was much better than a cracked cranium. Sitting on one of the cushioned bar stools she got a look at her rescuer. It was Billy. "I guess I owe you one."

"Let me buy you a drink and we'll call it even. I'm Billy by the way."

"Cristabella." The two shook hands, Billy's much larger ones almost covering hers.

"I think I'll call you Belle, its much less of a mouthful. Is that alright?" No one had called her Belle since her mother had died. It had a prettier ring to it than Cris.

"Sure. Now, how about that drink?" From the corner of her eye Belle could see the three other women giggling, Ruby's face the picture of suprise. The tall blonde ordered her another gin and tonic with a pint of the local brew, Hunter's Bow.

"So, you're the new girl everyone's talking about."

"Is that all people talk about? Me?" Billy gave a deep laugh and finished the last of his beer. A big guy like him had no trouble drinking large quantities of alcohol. If there was only good thing about this world, it was the liver Regina had given him. "Really is nothing in this town to talk about."

"Welcome to small town Americana. And not being from around here makes you all the more exotic." The emphasis on exotic made a rush of heat flare up her neck. "Couldn't help but notice you hanging out with Ruby. Nice girl, bit flirty for my tastes."

"Yea, she offered me a place to stay until something opens up. Ashley said you always gave her tea when she was pregnant."

"Also a nice girl. Glad she and that boyfriend of hers worked it all out. Happy endings and all that jazz. So, met anyone yet or is there someone waiting for you back over the pond?" Belle was a bit struck by his bluntness, seems he might not be as polite as he first came off. Or was he trying to ask her out?

"No. It's just me. What about you?" The corners of Billy's mouth twitched in a sad smile and he shook his head.

"No. Also just me. There was a girl once. I thought she special, beautiful and smart. But she loved someone else." Belle patted his arm. He rested his hand on top of hers. "I was just happy to be her friend."

"What happened? Did she get married?"

"Died. It was just tragic, she got kidnapped and I never saw her again. The other guy looked for months but found no trace of her. Changed him. Made him hard." A shadow passed over the blonde's face. "But lets not spoil a good evening with bad memories. Please, tell me how much you're liking our provincial little town."

"It's quaint. Though..." She drew out that last word.

"Though?"

"I miss the local pub back West Chester. Best bangers and mash in Yorkshire. Here, no pub, and bad bar food."

"Again, welcome to America. Land of bad bar food and the watered down piss we call beer." She would have to agree with him on both accounts, hence the gin and tonic. "Watered down, just like every thing else around here. Makes me nostalgic for the old country."

"You're not from around here either?" Billy stroked his trimmed beard, almost like he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Moved here years ago. To this land without magic." Belle snorted.

"You sound like a kid I met today. You know Henry, the mayor's kid."

"Good kid, mother's quite the...persuasive lady. Glad to see he has a healthy belief system. To many people in this country don't believe in anything. Sad really, in the old country men walked with the old gods and the forests of the fae and elfkind. Today, forests are just that." As he spoke his American accent faded and something deeper, older could be heard in his voice. She couldn't be sure, but she would have guessed Scandanavian. His eyes too looked different as those blue irises glinted in the low light of the bar. She'd never been much of a believer in the stories her land lady had told her, but for a moment he seemed like one of the sidhe. "Sorry, I get carried away at times."

"No, its fine. Actually, it kinda reminds me off my old landlady, she always used to tell me stories when we had tea. "

"Learn anything from the stories?"

"Only that I should invest in iron." She pulled out the iron cross from her top, showing him her good luck charm.

"Wise woman." He twisted the tiny crucifix betweeen his long fingers. "Well, I've taken enough of your time tonight. It was a pleasure meeting you." He pulled on an old style black great coat and paid the bartender his tab. "Come by my tea shop some time. I'll keep a pot on for you."

"I'll be there. Have a good night." The tall blonde gave one last smile and left. Belle decided it was time for her to call it a night as well. She bid good night to the three other women, brushing off Ruby's comments about her and Billy promising to tell her about it later. Outside the bar she headed down the street to Ruby's apartment. As she walked she had no idea that there was a pair of guardians watching over her.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Note: So, in honor of the upcoming holiday I wish you all a very happy Easter! May the winds of fortune always come your way. I know I promised Rumbelle this chapter, but due to haste this chapter has been cut in half, the rest will be posted tomorrow.

The mage is the most dangerous of all creatures. He controls the wind and rain, the lightning and thunder. With a wave of his hand he can strike down armies and tear down empires. His magic comes from the spirit, mana, and the blood, malae. The spirit comes from the realm of dreams. The blood opens the body to creatures of the darker realms. The blood mage will often surrender to these demons and become an abomination. However, as we have discussed the bad possibilities of a mage, we must also discuss the good. A mage can also heal the sick and fight for weak. He can wield the elements to build rather than destroy. This mage is a champion of his people. Because of the great potential for either choice this makes the mage all the more dangerous.

- Thaddeus Bracegirdle, _The Maleficar, the Apostate, and the Champion_

"You can't go to the capitol." Belle had been walking for almost an hour. The blonde wizard had been following her from the checkpoint. "If you go they'll arrest you. You can't imagine what the prisons of Avaros are deep underground, you'll never see the light of day again!" Belle stopped and faced him.

"You think being imprisoned scares me? I'd rather be there than going back." Belle's voice cracked, "just leave me alone."

"I owe you my freedom. Please, let me repay you. Let me take you somewhere safe." Belle turned on her heel and kept walking down the road. "You smell of magic. The paladins will spot you from a mile off."

"You want to help me?"

"Yes. Please." She stopped again, but didn't turn around. "I know my magic can be a bit...scary. But I'm not some evil abomination."

"I know." Her voice was soft. "You're not the first wizard I've met."

"But you're the first person in years to treat me like a person. For almost twenty years I've been on the run. Ever since the Prophets' disciples pulled off the military coup in the capitol and murdered the king." Belle walked up to him, sensing a great sorrow in the man's heart. "I was a child and watched everyone I knew die. My parents, my friends, our entire village was put to the flames."

"You escaped?"

"I hid in a tree. I knew if they found me they'd kill me too. They were not just there to kill wizards or healers, they were there to kill my people, the elvenham, last nomadic tribes of elves." He pushed his hair away from his face and revealed a pair of leaf shaped ears. "It was genocide. Our people had been given protection by the king even though many hated us, called us dirty blood or knife ears. Without him, we were fair game. There are't many of us left, I've been told there is a clan in the Ice Dragon Peaks, that's where I was headed before the knights caught me. Come with me, you'll be safer there than the capitol." The Ice Dragon Peaks were to the far north of the country. Most of the north country was frozen wasteland with a scattering of pine forests, inhospitable to most people.

"Ok" she said, "but what makes you so sure your people are there?"

"It's only rumors, but I need to believe that some of us survived." Illias shrugged and adjusted the new wolf fur lined cloak he had looted from one of the dead guards. "And you're going to need a warmed robe, the mountains are colder than anything you've ever experienced before." He pulled out another looted fur lined cloak from his travelling bag and held it out, placing it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She ran a hand through the soft fur, slightly admiring the quality of the cloak. "Is it a long walk to the Ice Dragon Peaks?"

"It's a week to the north country." He shifted his bag, giving the beauty another wide smile, "but it's a beautiful land to see."


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Note: Sorry guys, I can't update as soon as I said I would as holiday conflicts come up. But I can say this, I won't be updating until I get atleast another five reviews. Sorry to be like that, but unless I get feedback I'm a pretty slow writer. Happy Holidays and may the winds of fortune always be in your favor.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dread Wolf

Note: This was written in a bit of a hurry, so I apologize in advance. Anyways, hope all of you had happy holidays! May the winds of fortune always come your way.

_The mages of the Old Empires thought to make themselves on equal standing with the Creators by entering the Golden City. They crossed the thresh of the spirit realm and the sin of their pride blackened the City. The Creators fled and the mages were changed into demon who returned to prey on the souls of the weak. The people cried out for their gods, but their pleas went unanswered. It was not until the Trickster, the Dread Wolf, sealed the demons into the abyss that the people were saved. But in sealing the demons away the spirit realm was forever closed, the Creators would never touch the world again. Mankind was left to fend for itself, with the Dread Wolf still lurking in the Shadows to catch them when their time came._

_- Fyn Tyndall, 'The Fall of the Old Gods'_

It was Belle's lunch break when she ran into Rumplestiltskin again, thankfully not so literal this time. She had decided to take a walk and enjoy her coffee. It had been a busy morning with a bunch of sick kids and Dr. Whale had made an attempt to grab her ass. She had been tempted to give him a hard slap, but had stayed her hand. From what the other nurses said, it wouldn't have done her any good. The man was a habitual womanizer. She hurried down to the cafeteria to grab a boiling hot coffee and take her forty minute lunch break. The sun shone through the windows, it would be a crime to waste her forty minutes indoors when it was so nice outside. She left a note for her supervisor and walked out the employees entrance. Belle decided to walk to one of the numerous little parks in Storybrooke. Preferably one of the non-dog parks. She did not want to find doggy crap on the bottom of her trainers again. Thankfully there were several such parks either a five or ten minute walk from work. She stopped at an empty bench in the oak lined park near the hospital and sat down to enjoy the quiet.

"Seems the spring agrees with you." She opened her eyes, it was the older man she had accidently run over the other day.

"I like seeing the sun more than once a month." Belle shifted so that there was space for him to sit, "seems a waste of my lunch break if I spend it inside."

"Indeed, we often take such fine days for granted." He settled on the bench, "but here in Storybrooke, days blend together." She smiled.

"Symptom of small town America? And from the shows we get back home, I thought the small towns were the most interesting ones. With everyone knowing everyone, that sort of thing." Oh, he thought, if only she knew how right she was in this particular case. "You know, I never did catch your name the last time I..er, ran into you." Her gaze dropped to her feet.

"Robert." It was the name listed on his driver's license and it was not like he could tell Belle his real name. Not yet anyways. Hopefully, the time for such revelations was not too far away. He had waited decades without her. Just this simple lunchtime chat was more than he could have dreamed off in all his time under the Queen's curse. The Queen seemed unaware how much happiness this ordinary moments offered.

"What, no last name?" She joked.

"As I recall, you did not give me yours." She laughed, it warmed his heart to hear her laugh again. He had almost forgot what it sounded like.

"Fair enough." she took a last sip of her lava hot coffee and dumped the empty cup, "I need to head back. Busy afternoon ahead." There was a glint of light coming off a ring on her right hand. It looked like a silver stylized wolf wrapping around her finger. The Dread Wolf. A symbol of the Old Gods, of the Elvenham, it could not have come from this world. Had that annoying little elf tried to stake a claim on her? He had already attempted to do so in their world right before Belle had been captured and killed by priests and flame. He would be damned if he let the bastard try to take away what was his. Ground rules needed to be set. Now.

"Indeed, go save the world one needle prick at a time." She smiled.

"The power of the vaccine, cures most of the world's ills." Most, but not all. Any doctor, any wizard would agree one at least on thing. The one disease neither magic nor medicine could vanquish was love. That's the thing about love, Gold mused as he watched her walk back to the hospital, it burns you alive.

Belle was smiling the whole way back to the hospital. It was nice to talk with the older Scottish man, Robert, she corrected herself. Most people in this town were polite, but had no real interest in talking to her. She noticed there had been something in his eyes. He had smiled, but it had never reached those brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ice Dragon Peaks

Note: I'm back, and another chapter up!

_'One day an old wizard came to market. He came in disguise as his powers and cruelty was well known throughout the land. And with such powers come many enemies. He had not gone far when a child ran into him. _

_"Stupid, boy" he warned, "I should kill you where you stand." The boy was unafraid and smiled at him._

_"Dead men can't kill." The child ran off, the old wizard was to give chase, but felt a numbness in his body. He glanced down to find a tiny needle in leg. The child had poisoned him! The smallest of creatures had brought down the mighty wizard. In later years, long after the wizard was dead, the people would remember the boy and his needle. No great duel or war brought low this monster, just a common child. Proving the smallest person can do the biggest things._

_-_ Unknown, From the _Histories of the Kingdom_

They had been travelling through the northern lands for almost a week now. Their only encounter with other people had been a small merchant caravan that had sold them some bread and dried fruit. Belle wondered if they were ever going to run into more of Illias' people. They had proven elusive thus far. At least he had been right in one thing, the mountains were beautiful. Their white peaks seemed to pierce the clouds and vanish into the canopy of the grey sky. Such forboding beauty kept outsiders at bay.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Ice Dragon Peaks?" Illias asked. She shook her head, "No? Well, I suppose I should not be surprised. It's an old story passed down from the elven elders. They say that the mountains are actually the bones of a great dragon and the stream at its base is the maiden who weeps for him." This perked Belle's interest. She had always loved such stories when she was a child sitting on her father's knee.

"Tell me about the dragon." She asked, already eager for more.

"It was long ago, when there were many, many dragons. Before the great men hunted them to near extinction." How similar their fates, the elves and the dragons, pused to the edge of oblivion by the hands of men, "the greatest was a dark dragon called Marduk. He was the largest of all the beasts with claws sharp as diamonds and scales so hard no sword could pierce them. He burned cities to the ground and took all their treasures, hording them deep in his cave." He paused to examine a set of tracks in the snow, "with age the dragon took to his cave and slept. He stayed there for years until the singing of the most lovely maiden in the tribes. He captured her for his own and she would sing for him. She sang with the most delicate voice like a nightingale."

"She wasn't frightened of the dragon?"

"No, she was brave. Kind of life you." Belle scoffed, she wasn't brave. She was such a coward she was hiding in the mountains of another country. "Don't make that face, you're braver than you give yourself credit for. Anyways, she grew fond of her dragon. She saw that beneath the scales and claws it was lonely."

"I knew a man like that once. Or thought I did." Belle stopped to catch her breath, the steep slopes were wearing her out. "People aren't always what they seem."

"Truer words were never spoken. I'm afraid the maiden's people did not share that sentiment. They sent their strongest warriors to bring her back, but they grew greedy and thought to take the dragon's horde. The dragon would have let them take it all if they would leave the maid, but when they tried to take her too he rained down fire on their heads. They would have all been killed if one had not managed to grab the girl and threaten her throat if the dragon did not allow them to live. The next is what normally comes of men." His eyes dropped and he pulled out a small hand harp he had purchased from the caravan. He tuned a few of the strings and played a chord. "The dragon dropped his guard and the men killed him. The maiden was heart broken and refused to leave. The old gods took pity on her and turned her into a rock from which the deep springs flow at the mountain base." Another chord was plucked from the harp, "which is why to this day my people honor the dragon when we travel through the peaks. We remember our mistakes and try to make sure such things are never repeated." Belle found a tear rolling down her eye. It was such a sad story, that poor dragon. "Please, don't cry, I'm not much good with women and tears. Here" he offered her a handkerchief, "dry your eyes, don't want them getting frozen shut. Then I'd have to carry you through these mountains." This brought a tiny smile from her. "There now. And look, a sign we are almost there." He pointed to what looked like a small mound of snow. Belle cocked her head. "Just give me a moment" he swept the snow away to reveal a carved stone wolf. "Behold, the Dread Wolf. Every clan sets a statue of him outside camp."

"He looks fierce." Belle ran a hand over the rough stone, "is it meant to look so?"

"The Wolf is the protector of the veil and the snatcher of souls. Fierceness is a requirement of such a job. Now, we must sing to announce our prescence."

"Sing? Are you joking?" His serious expression answered the question. "Anything specific we have to sing?"

"The greeting song, just follow my lead. See," he lifted up the harp, "I had a reason for buying this." He leaned in a bit closer, their misty breaths mingling, "I'm not always the madman some might think me to be. Just a lot of the time." Belle felt a rush of blood in her cheeks at the closeness. It was completely different from the spine tingling thrill Rumplestiltskin had caused whenever they spent time together. She was grateful when he backed away, her heart rate returning to normal.

'Come, children of the waters, come

Many things to do before time is done

We call from valleys deep

Awaken brothers from your sleep

Chase the fire, don't let it burn

Don't run to fast, soon your turn

And until all your days are spent

May the Wolf never catch your scent'

Belle was lucky he had chosen to sing it in the human tongue. The verses were much more difficult in their original language. He hoped that the change in language would not cause the tribes to attack. They would know soon enough if their call had been taken as a friendly message or not.

"So how" she never got to finish that sentence as men and woman started separating from the trees. Their clothes were the same color and texture as the trees, hiding them from all but the most trained eye. Their faces were impassive, but not threatening.

"You come far brother" a tall man with a jagged scar across his left eye answered, "what business would you have with us?"

"We seek shelter with the tribe."

"God find your own people. We do not give food to outsiders." Illias removed his hood and straightened himself. He towered over the other elf. His long white hair tumbled down. This seemed to make them give pause. "You bear the visage of a shaman."

"I am Illias, son of Daeron, shaman of the Fyred Valley." The others removed their hoods. All had much shorter hair that made their pointed ears more prominent.

"We had heard the people of Fyred were slaughtered. There were no survivors." The scouts circled closer, "why should we believe you? You travel in the company of a human." Illias placed himself in front of Belle, trying to shield her as best he could.

"Stay your blades, or I will burn you where you stand." A flick of the wrist and a tongue of fire ignited in his hands. That got their attention.

"It seems we may have misjudged the situation." Illias flicked his wrist again, the fire was gone, "come, we will take you to meet with the tribal elders. They will decide what is to be done. The human must stay with you, her kind are not welcome here." Illias tugged the hood back down and offered his arm to Belle. The leader of the scouts motioned for them to follow him as the rest returned to their posts, vanishing like ghosts.

"It will be alright Belle, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered. Belle hoped he could keep this promise. Her life depended on it.


	8. Chapter 8 The Search Begins

Note: As always, hope you enjoy, and of course, take a moment of your time to drop in a review. It's the bread we writers crave as we make no money off of this (be filthy rich if I was though..) Oh, I a suggest you take a listen to this song below. Absolutely beautiful music on the whole album. Also, looking for a bit of help in betaing as I'm getting rather busy lately. If you have the time drop a message my way :)

_And all I wanted was to be with you, _

_did I ask you too fast? _

_Did I ask you too soon? _

_My head, is overflowing. _

_All rivers flow to the sea _

_and all that muddy brown water, turns blue like me, _

_and it's always the same, it's always the same with you. _

_And I fell in over my head, _

_I guess I drowned in you, and your wonderful bed, _

_and it's never the same, it's never the same without you. _

_And all you wanted was a piece of my mind _

_and you got what you came for _

_and left me behind. _

_And all I wanted was to be with you, _

_did I ask you too fast? _

_Did I ask you too soon? _

_My head, is overflowing. _

_Wide open rivers keep me rolling on I am alone with you and, _

_wide open rivers keep me rolling on without you. _

_And all I wanted was a piece of your mind, _

_and I got what I came for, _

_and left you behind. _

- Felix Riebl, 'Wide Open Rivers'

That weekend found Belle sitting in Billy's tea shop trying a strange spicy brew he had promised her earlier that week. When she had asked what was in it he'd only given her a mischievous grin. He didn't stay seated with her long, instead going through several cardboard delivery boxes and placing numerous small vials on the shelves.

"I can't believe Storybrooke has its own apothecary" she took another swig of tea, "you never see them anymore."

"I opened it up when I got here years ago. My parents had one when I was kid, taught me everything I knew." Belle set down her glass and walked over to the counter to take a look at the vials. "Besides, people like more personal touch sometimes. Not everyone likes pills."

"Maybe, but what about those that do require more...modern medicine?" Clove, Oil of lavender, garlic, ginger root, ginseng, Saint John's Wort, peppermint, all common herbal treatments. Many medicines were based on chemical compounds found in plants like these. This didn't mean they were always as effective as a shot or a pill. Some could have nasty side effects from other chemicals in the plants.

"I never tell people to not visit the doctor. I just tell them their options." Poppy tears, a not so common ingredient. He plucked it from her hands. "This is kept in the back."

"Opium?"

"I have a license to sell it. Don't look at me like that, I only give it for very valid medical reasons. have another cup of tea while I put this away." Opium was just one of the many things he kept under lock and key in the backroom. Others were remnants of their world scattered in the forest.

"No opium in it right?" A bag of black cohosh was hurled at her head, "oy! Don't be such a child!" A booming laugh filled the shop.

"Well, you have a point, I'm getting on a bit in years...Crypt keeper age really. Perhaps a retirement is in order. I'll invite the whole town, toss in a few 'party favors'."

"Don't be daft. What are you 30?"

"Oh my dear, you are far to kind. Add another decade at least." Belle was stunned, that would mean at least 40. She would have guessed 32 at the oldest. No wonder he wasn't interested in her or Ruby, they were too young for him.

"You don't look to bad for an old man. Have a fountain of youth in the back along with the opium? Mind sharing it once I hit 30?" He snorted at the old man comment, if she thought he was old he'd hate to see her reaction if she knew about the even older man who had his eye on her. Then again, it would be very entertaining. Well, until someone tossed something heavy at him.

"Alas, no fountain, just good genes. You'd never need it, you're much to pretty already." A flush crept up the back of her neck, almost hot enough to stain her cheeks crimson.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"What if I was?" There was the flush again. It had been too long since a nice guy had found her attractive. It didn't help he wasn't a bad looking fellow, built like Viking with that platinum hair and big body. "After all, life is short and you are beautiful."

"Not one for playing coy are we?" Belle tried to play along without sounding like a ditzy school girl. Not that he would ever see her as such. She'd enthralled him from the moment she had showed him that there was room in the human heart for kindness. She was as much a goddess to him as any of those his ancestors had worshipped.

"Me, never. But it isn't me you should be worried about." There was one playing his shadow games she should be wary of. He might hold her heart, but she had been long parted from him. "Wolves in sheeps clothing and all that." By the gods, let him be blessed this time.

/

_Speak to me of Dragons,_

_Of claws that snatch and teeth that tear. _

_That terrible, rumbling roar_

_Of black fires melting stone_

_And their iron bones_

_Their calls are stilled_

_None left to be killed._

_- _Harlow Greybeck, 'Lost Worlds'

In the Enchanted Forest~

There had been no word of his Belle for months. He had sent her away in anger and regretted it. Just as he had regretted the lose of his son to that other world. The only two people his heart ever had room for. With every deal he made, he sought for her. Her and Bae, every waking moment was spent looking for them. It was a twitchy merchant who gave him his first lead. He'd given a ride to a girl matching Belle's description a few months back. The merchant didn't know where she was headed, only that she had taken off in an eastern direction.

Their own lands ended at a range of jagged mountains, but the merchant had taken her to the start of a pass that led beyond them. In those lands, the practice of magic was forbidden. If she were truly fleeing him, it was an ideal place for her to take sanctuary. He would find her and no paladins would stand in his way.


	9. Chapter 9 Friends and Foes

_"Said the dragon, 'Many knights have left their lives here, I shall soon have an end for you, too,' and he breathed fire out of seven jaws." _

-Brothers Grimm, 'Two Brothers'

Belle collected kindling on the edges of the encampment. It was always so cold up in the high mountains with every piece of dry wood precious beyond coin. Not that there was much use of money in the camp, they practiced the barter system. She hoped to be able to gather enough wood to trade for food and cloth.

"Belle" she was startled and almost dropped the kindling, "you shouldn't be so close to the woods this late. Wolves have been sighted not far from here."

"Why should I worry when you are so determined to keep an eye on me?" The elf removed his furlined hood, his face serious. His bow and quiver were resting along his back with a brace of rabbits hanging from his hand. "A successful hunt?"

"Successful in securing tonight's dinner yes, but I'm afraid there's not much meat on these. The game grows scarce, the tribe will soon leave. Please," he took the kindle from her arms, "allow me."

"I'm not weak, Illias."

"I never said you were, is it a crime to do something nice for a pretty girl?" She blushed and turned away, he only chuckled at her embarressment.

"Will we go with the tribe when they leave?"

"I would think so, the deeper into the mountains we go, the more dangerous. It is safer in numbers, besides they have started to accept you." This was true, people didn't hide away in their skin huts to avoid her eyes or give such wide berth when she was walking among them. They still didn't see her as one of them, but it was a start for a more amiable relationship. "You must give them time Belle" they passed the blacksmith who offered ten new arrow heads for one of the rabbits. The slight elf was polite and gave a smile, but like all the others was reserved in words. After the trade they returned to the hut the tribal elders had given them. She started a low fire as he skinned and cleaned the remaining rabbit. It didn't take long for him to finish, the poor thing was scrawny, but with the herbs and roots they had gathered it could make a decent the fur he could make a pair of soft rabbit skin gloves for Belle. It wasn't velvet or silk, the fine fabrics a lady of her standing was used to wearing, but she would find them better than the rough leather ones she was currently using.

"Someday you're going to teach how to do that." She asked as she sat down next to him.

"What? How to peel the skin and meat? Such dirty work for pretty hands." She scowled a bit at him.

"Illias, please. I want to feel useful." He wiped the bloodied knife on a spare rag and sheathed it. "You don't have to take care of me. I survived quite a trip before I met you." This was true, she'd been on her own since leaving the Dark Castle. She may have been a princess at one point, but that life was behind her now.

"You are" he took her hand in his, "I couldn't have done any of this without you." She snorted, "what, you think I'm lying?"

"You're not exactly an ordinary man. I've seen what you can do with a flick of your wrist. You could have gotten this far easily without me slowing you down."

"No. I would have stayed in that cage and been taken to the city for execution." He stood up and added the rabbit to the stew pot, giving it a few stirs. "I had lost all hope in man. I had been living like an animal, you brought that spark of humanity back into my life." He reached inside his cloak and felt a small pouch. Inside was his mother's ring. The only thing left of his old life. A thing he now wished to give to the woman who had captured him heart and soul. The girl who had tamed a wild beast and made it a man.

"I still think you underestimate yourself. I saw you that day, you fought like a man who wanted to live." Belle took over the stew and ordered him to sit. "I bet even if they had managed to get you to the capitol you would have escaped."

"Controlling the elements will only get someone so far my dear. The paladins have sword and spear enough to take down an army of wizards. But" he smiled, "I'm flattered you think so high of me."

"Why not? We're friends right?" His heart sank in his chest. Friend? Was that all she saw him as? He should have guessed. She at times got this far away look in her eyes and would finger the thread thin gold bracelet she wore around her wrist. He had been wondering if it were a gift from a lover. It would seem so.

"Of course." His face was tight, Illias didn't wish to let her see the torrid ocean of emotion inside him. "Belle" he reached inside of his cloak and withdrew the pouch holding the silver ring. "There's something I want to give you, as one friend to another." He placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "I hope you'll wear it. It's a powerful protection charm, and will keep the Dread Wolf from catching your scent." She pulled out the ring, the silver catching the fire light. The silver ring was covered with a stylized wolf and numerous runes. It was one of the last of its kind, forged at the beginning of their people by supposedly immortal ancestors. And he would give it to this human woman whose life would be but a fleeting moment in his. Elves lived far longer than humans, centuries and centuries without changing. He would have given away all his centuries for one human lifetime with Belle. It was a thing never to be.

"It's beautiful, are you sure?" Belle asked as she slipped it on her finger, a perfect fit.

"Completely." The moment was interrupted when a member of the elder's council opened their skin flap of their hut, summoning Illias, saying that someone had come looking for him. "I'll be back soon."

"A hot meal will be waiting." He pulled on his gloves and followed the sharp faced elder. He didn't say much and moved with haste. It must be really important to drag him out this time of night, the elders tended to conduct their business early and leave long nights for other activities besides politics. They entered the largest hut right in the center of camp. There was a crowd of people, all clamering to be heard. When they saw Illias they moved back to reveal a short man dressed in dragon skin.

"This is the one we spoke off" one of the elders said, "he arrived with the human woman." The shorter man turned and sneered a sharp set of teeth at him. He bristled with dark magic, it made all around him give wide berth.

"So, this is the runaway that took Belle." His voice was high and dangerous. "I want her back." What miseries had the Dread Wolf dragged him into now?


End file.
